Some things never change
by BethanyChristine
Summary: After Nicholas is taken away Emily is devastated and reckless. When she gets in over her head will Jason be able to save her? Will feature NEm and JaSam mainly but with the whole cast thrown in to shake things up!
1. Default Chapter

This story is my first attempt at fanfiction I always have ideas running through my head but I have yet to put it to the public so I really would appreciate constructive critisiscm :)Please just don't flame me cause I am totally new to this. Thanks!!!!! 

Of course I don't own GH or any of the characters in this story I am merely borrowing them to fantisize about how I would love for them to be used in the show which of course probably will never happen but hey a girl can dream right?

I am a huge fan of the brother/sister relationship that exists between Jason and Emily solet me know if I get a bit to carried away with that relationship.  
Ihave an overall idea ofwhere this story is going but if you have any suggestions I'm listenin':)OK well then I guess it's time to get on to the story.......

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an incredibly cold winter day and the white snow that blanketed the ground gave the world a sense of peace and beauty that was calming to the beautiful brunette's nerves as she sat on the dock thinking about all the turmoil that existed in her life and trying to figure out how all those things could possibly exist in a world that seemed so peaceful, but then if there was one thing that Emily Quatermaine's life had taught her it was that things are never what they seem, that a calm surface very often can be hiding a storm that has the strength to destroy everything you've ever known. Lord knows that had happened to her plenty of times in her life like when her real mother had died of cancer, or like the time when she had felt like she was dying inside and nobody noticed or even seemed to care, her surface then had been covering a girl who depended on drugs just to get thru the day and those are just a few of the example's that she could give. Not to mention what she was going through right now when the love of her life was being ripped from her arms and dragged away to prison for God only knew how long she felt like her heart was breaking and the life that they had planned was desintigrating right in front of her eyes. She had never felt more alone than she did at that moment.

Jason Morgan hated seeing his sister look so defeated especially when there was nothing he could do to make things better for her and in Jason's opinion if anyone deserved to be happy it was Emily hand's down. Jason approached the bench she was sitting on but she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him until he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her arm. Em was so startled that she almost jumped off the bench which made Jason laugh "Easy Em it's just me" and she looked over at him smiling " Oh hey Jase, I'm sorry I pretty out of it today."

"That's ok Iknow you have alot on your mind. Elizabeth called and told me that you ran out of the police station when they took Nicholas away, she seemed pretty worried about you" he paused to look at her before he went on "to be honest Emily I am too," Jason studied her face as he said this noting that she couldn't quite make eye contact with him and he had a sudden flashback to her as a young girl in a hospital bed right after she had over dosed and tried to fly off the roof of the Quartermaine mansion and he felt that same surge of protectiveness as he had before and everytime since then when he saw her looking sad or vulnerable, god he hated seeing her look vulnerable that was the one thing he never ever wanted her to be or feel.

But he couldn't fix it this time, as much as he hated to admit that there was something he couldn't do for her, it was the truth.

Emily mentally shook herself she didn't want anyone to worry about her it wouldn't give Nicholas back to her and it certainly would not make her feel any better to be pitied so she decided to change the subject " I'll be fine Jase you know me, I know better than anyone how to survive. Anyway thats enough about me how are things with you and Sam going? Did ya tell her that you love her yet? I mean don't get me wrong Jason I'm not trying to be blunt, I just happen to believe that you shouldn't waste one moment of life being miserable if you love someone that makes you happy. To be honest Jase as painful as it is to have to live without Nicholas I at least have happy memories to sustain me thru not having him,youshouldn't bewasting the time you could be spending with her just because your afraid of getting hurt.Plus I have it on very good authority thatSam loves you too and that she trust's you completely which I think is something that's really hard for her to do. Not that it surprises me your the kind of person that engenders trust, but I still think that you should feel privleged."

Jason just looked at her realizing she needed someone else to focus on besides herself though he regretted that it had to be him, she was the only person who could get away with meddling in his life.

"Your right Em I do feel privileged that Sam trusts me but she's the one who left I didn't ask her to that was her choice,"

"Yeah Jase, but you didn't stop her maybe thats why she left, because she wanted you to try to stop her and when you didn't she still had to go thru with her decision...... whether she wanted to or not,"

"I don't know Emily butit's probably for the best. I live a hard life and it's not fair of me to ask her to live it with me, especially when I have done nothing to deserve her."

"Oh Jase there is no one better or more worthy of love and happiness than you and I guarentee that Sam feels the same way and she probably wishes that she could be the one to give that to you,"

Emily's words struck a cord within Jason and as he looked at her he began to realize that she was right Sam did make him happy and he believed that he had made her happy too and maybe just maybe there was a chance that they could have a future. The truth was Jason was just plain tired of sacrificing himself and his own happiness for everyone else, he used to always be willing to put aside his life for Sonny or Carly and the boys and as much as he loved them all they were doing fine exceptnow he wasn't, he needed something more, something that Sam had given him just by being there when he walked in the door at night and the way she would make him talk like she really wanted to know him inside and out. She represented warmth and acceptance and dare he think it ....... home?  
Jason marveled at how Emily had so completely turned the conversation around so that she didn't have to talk about herself and he watched as she stood up to go and turned to him and said,

"I hope that things work out for someone it would be nice to hear a story with a happy ending for a change. Maybe that could be you."

Jason stood up and they embraced "If you need anything Emily just call me OK?"

She smiled though he noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes "OK Jase thank you," then she turned and walked away leaving Jason alone with his own thoughts and still as worried about her as he had been before he'd found her.

Ok I know not much is happening yet but I've got to build it up a little bit before I get to all the fun stuff!!

Be kind , Please review!!!


	2. And so it begins

1Alright here's chapter 2 but before you get to it I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed I know I'm new to this so it's still pretty shotty but I'm trying to improve how I write so thanks for the tips I'll work on 'em :)

Once again no I don't own any of these character they belong to ABC and General Hospital or whoever (like I'm supposed to know!) Ok I hope you like this chapter I'm still building here but the next chapter should be getting more into the story (hopefully) unless I discover a need to play for a bit longer if so please forgive me!!!

Also pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee review I love having your input or ideas it really helps me so even if you don't like it review to tell me how I can improve it just be nice about K? Alright I guess I'll let you read the story now!

Hugs,

Bethany

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Emily was out of Jason's sight she started running and the tear's began to pour down her face. She had no idea how she'd been able to hold them in while she was talking to Jason, or even talk over the lump in her throat. For some reason she didn't want to be around anyone at that moment, not even Jason.

She didn't know where she was going, or why she was running to get there. All she knew was the feel of her tears and the reason of why they were there in the first place.

_God, why did life have to be so unfair? Ya know I always try to be positive and keep everyone thinking about the good side of things instead of dwelling on the bad but seriously how much was a girl supposed to take? I mean having your husband taken to jail days after your married just because he pushed an old bat off a cliff who had been trying to kill his wife for months, that's what we're calling justice now? It sure seems to me like justice is buried out there in Helena's empty grave. _

Emily's lungs finally gave out after 15 minutes of a flat out run in two inch high boots she quite naturally couldn't run any further and she just didn't want to think anymore. The problem was she didn't know how stop because, unfortunately, her brain wouldn't just give out the way her body did, she'd always had that problem, the only solution she had ever found for it was drugs, and though she was tempted to just say the hell with it all and go get as high as she could and never come down, the truth was she would come down, and her heart would still be broken and she'd have a drug problem on top of it, so scratch that idea.

All of a sudden she realized where her legs had carried her. Jake's. Of course, the place to go whenever your looking for something to take your mind off of whatever you don't want to think about, it was the one place in Port Charles where she really didn't have a memory of Nicholas and the least likely place where she would run into anyone she knew .

_Well girl this is where you ended up let's go see what kind of trouble you can get yourself into. Did I just think that? Um yep sure did. Alright, I guess I'm going with self destructive on this one._

Emily stood up straight, threw her shoulders back and walked into Jake's.

Of course the scum of the earth pretty much hangs out here and when a girl like Emily walks in everyone notices which is exactly what she was hoping for. She headed over to the bar and had to stop herself from just ordering a row of shots and seeing how fast it would take her to get drunk but then she thought, what was the difference between a drug problem and a drinking problem? Yeah better stick with a rum and coke. She stood at the end waiting for the bartender to get thru opening a beer for another customer and looked around the room, noticing that there seemed to be quite a few rough looking guys there tonight, her assessing gaze passed over each one of them until it finally landed on who she was looking for.

"Well, if it isn't Emily Quartermaine, what's such a wholesome little lady such as yourself doing here in my humble little establishment?"

Emily turned back to the bar to see Coleman standing behind it, at least she thinks that's what his name is, to be honest she couldn't really recall ever having to talked to the man before not that she hadn't heard of him of course, she knew what kind of man he was and his antagonizing tone brought out her fiery side, which probably would have been harder to do had it not been on this particular night.

"Coleman, right?" At his nod she continued, "Well sir I think maybe it's time that you and your 'humble little establishment' as you so rightly put it got introduced to a force of nature."

"Oh? And is that force of nature supposed to be you little rich girl? Cause, from what I've seen you've been kept in a gilded cage and guarded from places and people like this. God forbid little Princess Emily Quartermaine should be soiled by hands that actually work for a living. So what kind of trouble is it that you think your gonna be stirring up around here my sweet hurricane?"

"Let's just get something straight , you may know my name and you may know my family, but you have no idea who I am or the kind of trouble that I could stir up if I chose to, and just to let you in on a little secret, I happen to be in a reckless to hell with tomorrow kind of mood, so you may just want to get me a rum and coke on ice and leave me the hell alone, before I poke one of your eyes out with my magic princess wand. OK?"

There was something about the way Emily said this, with a slight note of desperation hidden underneath all that bravado, that gave Coleman pause. He didn't take threats seriously from many people, especially not from some prissy woman with an attitude problem, but desperate people tend to do desperate things, and the last thing he needed was for Jason Morgan's little sister to come looking for trouble in his bar. Humphrey Bogart's voice ran through his head at that moment, "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world she had to walk into mine!!" Oh yes, Coleman thought as he turned to get her drink, he was definitely gonna have to watch this one, for the Lord knew that if something happened to her here then he would be a dead man by morning. Messing with Sonny Corinthos's sister was one thing, he had come away from that alive if not unscathed, but there was no doubt in his mind that if he had done to Emily what he'd done to Courtney that he would be in a wooden box six feet under, that is IF they'd found his body.

"Here you go Miss Quartermaine I hope you enjoy your drink and than go back home to your nice safe house and sleep in your nice warm bed tonight, ya know all snug as a bug in a rug."

Emily smiled at him as she realized why he wanted her gone so badly. The truth was if Jason knew that she was here and why, she'd be the one with something to worry about, not Coleman. But fortunately, Jason didn't know, nobody knew, and she didn't think Coleman wanted her brother here anymore than she did, so she felt pretty confidant that she was free to do whatever she wanted. The way she felt right now she needed a victory of some sort and she knew just how she wanted to get it.

"I'm sorry but my magic wand is really only good for poking, and I happen to be pretty stubborn once I've decided that I want to do something. So you'll just have to put up with me for tonight," she picked up her drink and turned to leave but not before spinning back around to add " Oh and by the way, Coleman, My name is Princess Emily Cassadine."

Ok well it's headed toward the good stuff. I have a lot planned for the future so come back if you like it and like I said let me know of any ways to improve the story or my writing I'm up for suggestions. Just nothing mean!!!

Previews for the next chapter: We will see the romance blossom between Jason and Sam without a miracle baby because as much as I know that they both will make wonderful parents and I love seeing Jason with a baby in his arms just as much as Sam does, it just feels like it was an easy way for the writers to avoid having them come together just as a man and woman but instead they have them as parents with a baby that they could lose at any given moment, I think they deserve to have a real relationship and eventually a baby of their own. Also of course Emily's recklessness comes to fruition (I'm using my word for the day in a sentence aren't you proud of me?) We will see what kind of victory she has in mind!!


	3. The Shark

With a smile on her face and a drink in her hand Emily turned away from Coleman and headed over to a couple of guy's playing a game of pool, she knew immediately which one was the pool shark because he had that "I've got you right where I want you" kind of smirk on his face.

From the looks of things the other player, a young blonde man who looked to be maybe in his early twenties, had no idea what was going on, he had broken the balls and had been able to sink three solids from it but after that he struck out and was waiting for his opponent to take his shot, he wasn't to worried though cause he'd watched him play a game earlier with one of his friends and the man sucked royally and that's why when the guy wanted to bet a hundred bucks on the game this oblivious young man had taken him up on it. Emily almost felt sorry for him,

_Lord who am I kidding if the guy was stupid enough not to realize when he's being punked why the hell should I care? That's right I shouldn't!_

So she stood there watching along with the blonde guy as the pool shark cleaned up the table in about ten minutes flat and earned himself a cool hundred bucks. _'This guy's good'_ Emily thought to herself _' Oh this is gonna be sooooo much fun.'_

After the game was over and poor little blonde guy paid up, Emily went up to the shark and introduced herself, "Wow that was pretty impressive do you give lessons?"

He had been busy chalking up his que before she came up to him and when the guy turned around he had that same arrogant smirk on his face as when she had first spotted him she was smiling up at him when she said " Hey my name's Emily" and held out her hand he took it and raised it to his lips kissing her hand and said "Well it's nice to meet you Emily I'm Rafe and I'd be glad to give you some lessons" after he said that he gave Em a wink.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she started having second thoughts about her idea of getting some kind of stupid victory over a stupid stranger especially this one, she was starting to get a really creepy vibe from him.

_Oh come on Emily you set out to forget about everything and everyone and just to be reckless for once in your life there is no way your gonna turn back now. _

After that mental kick in the butt she started batting her eyelashes and pretended not to know what he'd meant by his comment, "Great then you get those little balls set up and I'll go pick out one of those stick things."

Rafe let out a chuckle and said, "Whatever you say honey" and he started racking up the balls, Once Emily came back over Rafe started showing her a few basics on where to place your hands and how best to angle your shot and of course he couldn't do that without putting his hands all over her which had Em thinking to herself _'Oh I want to hit some balls alright but not the ones on the table. If only he knew that I could beat him with my eyes closed ...' _she let that thought wonder she didn't want this creep to know that she was playin' him just yet.

Ater another twenty minutes of this manhandling lesson Emily was ready to set this guy straight by this time they had gathered an audience which she thought would make the game a bit more interesting and she decided to set out her bait reaching into her purse she pulled out a wad of money and laid it on the table looking up at Rafe through her lashes she said, "Well I came out tonight looking for an adventure so, I think I'm ready for a real game of pool with bets and all."

Rafe seeing that she'd laid out about five hundred bucks certainly wasn't going to argue with her if she wanted to bet they would bet, it would be some more easy money for him. "Alright Missy if that's what you want I'm up for it " and he started to rack up the balls.Tthey played there first game where Emily purposely let him have at it, she only took a couple shots and never sunk a ball when the game was over she breathlessly looked over at Rafe and said well that was fun wanna go double or nothin?"

He just looked at her and said "Honey wouldn't you rather go upstairs? I guarentee that would be alot more fun."

"Oh please just one more game after that maybe we'll go upstairs. So how about it double or nothin?"

Rafe wasn't about to turn down a thousand bucks, " Yeah sure double or nothin." Once the balls were racked up again Emily announced that she wanted to break so she did and after that Rafe started to see that he had been duped ,it took her about the same amount of time that it had taken him to beat the other guy, to clean up the table of all the solid balls and then sink the eight, once she was done she turned around to the sound of laughter coming from the audience that they had gathered and looked at her opponent. His face was getting red.

"Hah looks to me like the shark doesn't like getting beat at his own game does he, Rafe?" His face got even redder at that comment if that was possible.

_'Oh Holy CRAP, I know that little princess did not just humiliate Rafein front of an entire audience of people that guy has been known to hit first and ask questions later on top of which he's so mentally unstable that he even freaks me out! Oh God please don't let him kill her in my bar, Morgan will make sure I can never have children if something happens to her here._

As Coleman continued lamenting his position in the whole mess, Emily was on a roll andcompletely oblivious to the fact that the man she'dplayed hated it when any one got the best of him and he was already plotting his revenge in that very twisted mind of his.

Ok I love to play pool but I really don't know a whole lot about so if I got anything wrong I'm sorry please don't pick at it.( and yes I know there has never been any mention of Em knowing how to play pool let alone be awesome at it but hey I figure with Jason for a brother how could she have not picked up a few things Right?)anyway this was another building chapter sohopefully it wasn't too boring!

Be kind please review it's what makes me want to write more!

Hugs,

Bethany


End file.
